Blood Betrayal: A Harry Potter Love Story
by SarahHPfan
Summary: Olivia's father was the root of all evil. Despite it all, she somehow fell for Harry Potter. What will her father do? How will Harry react when he finds out who she is? Written in first person. HPOC Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Last Names Are Unimportant

Blood Betrayal- Chapter 1: Last Names Are Unimportant

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter...except a poster or two...and I have copies of all the DVDs... Wait. I should stop. I could go on forever.

A/N: Please review! I would really like some feedback for this story. I want to know if it is any good, and worth continueing. Thanks!

* * *

The wind was picking up. It flew up inside my cloak, sending chills down my spine. I hadn't yet dared look at the tiny slip of paper that Albus Dumbledore gave me; I wanted to wait until I got to the place where he had instructed that I go. I pulled the hood of my cloak up, covering more of my face, and kept on walking. My left forearm was tingling slightly, which just made me more determined to continue with my mission. I had no idea how my father would react if he caught me, but I didn't care. This needed to be done. I had just passed a small children's playground. The swings were swaying ominously in the brisk October breeze, making a faint creaking noise that caused me to move quicker. I was gripping my long, thin wand in my right hand, hoping that I wouldn't have to use it. Soon, I had reached a small town, and upon seeing the street that Dumbledore had told me about, my heart skipped a beat.

_Only a little while longer, then my new life will begin._

I halted under a streetlamp, in front of two houses. One had the number '11' posted proudly on the frame above the door, while the one to its right had a number '13'. For the first time since my meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I took the small bit of parchment out of the pocket in my cloak. Unfolding it, I read silently: 'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix'. As soon as I looked up, a house appeared, pushing numbers 11 and 13 out of its way. The streetlamp above flickered, prompting me to head inside the shabby looking home.

Quietly, I made my way to the house, and knocked on the door three times toward the middle, and kicking it at the bottom once. That had been the secret knock that Dumbledore had given me, just to make sure that I was the one coming to headquarters this late at night, and not some intruder. Almost instantly, the door flew open, and my emerald eyes were met with sparkling blue ones, that resided behind half moon spectacles.

"Please, come in Olivia," Dumbledore said, stepping aside. "Thank you, Headmaster," I responded politely. Lowering my hood, I walked into the house, and was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of home cooked food, and men's cologne. "I expect you haven't eaten for some time. Would you like to have some of the magnificent roast that Molly prepared for this evening?" I felt my stomach rumble, so I replied with, "Yes, thank you. That would be fantastic."

Dumbledore led me to the kitchen, where he motioned for me to take a seat at the long table that was sitting in the middle of the room. With a flick of his wand, a plate of hot roast, mashed potatoes, and green beans appeared in front of me. I picked up the fork that was next to the plate and began eating with eagerness that was very unladylike.

When I was finished, Dumbledore flicked his wand again, and said, "Will you wait here a moment, I must go and fetch Harry. I would like him to meet you." I nodded, and removed my traveling cloak, and made myself at home. I looked around the small room, and found that it was quite homey. It certainly looked lived in, but it had an atmosphere of warmth and kindness. I knew that it had belonged to the horrible Black family; horrible except for the one son, Sirius. But it had long since passed into the hands of Harry Potter, and I could tell that he was trying to make it has welcoming as possible.

In a matter of minutes, I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs in the foyer, and I quickly stood up, and straightened my clothes. He might be the bane of my father's existence, but Merlin help me if I was going to meet the handsome Harry Potter in wrinkled clothes. I had just finished fluffing my hair when Dumbledore reentered the room, closely followed by the man I had been hoping to meet ever since I had realized what my father stood for.

"Olivia, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Olivia Riddle."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but I didn't know how else to end this chapter...


	2. Chapter 2: Never Forgiven

Blood Betrayal- Chapter 2: Never Forgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I hope you like this one! It isn't happy or funny, but I really love this story. Please read and review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!

* * *

Before Dumbledore had said my full name, Harry had been smiling. But now that Harry knew who I was, his smile faltered. "You're Voldemort's daughter?" Harry was addressing Dumbledore when he continued. "What is she doing here? She could compromise everything that we have achieved thus far!" The old wizard simply glanced at me before he retuned his gaze to the younger man. "Harry, please sit down. I have quite a bit to explain." With that, Dumbledore guided Harry to the table, where he sat and motioned for the two of us to follow suit. I sat down quickly. I had expected Harry to react like this, but it didn't make it any less painful. Harry, however, was less willing to sit near me. He chose to sit at the head of the table, opposite Dumbledore, at the seat furthest from me. 

"Really, Harry. Olivia isn't going to hurt you or anyone that you care about. She has come here of her own free will, and she has proven to me that she truly wishes to switch sides," Dumbledore said softly.

"I wasn't even on _his_ side in the first place. Just because I was born to him doesn't mean I agree with him. I loath Voldemort with every fiber of my being, and if I ever get the opportunity, I _will_ kill him," I cut in.

I wanted Harry to believe me, but I could tell that it was easier said than done. Again, I couldn't really blame him. He and my father, if you could even call him that, had history. Hell, just about everyone has some sort of history with Voldemort. I couldn't expect Harry to just forget about everything that had happened to him and become all chummy with me. After all, he hated my father most of all for what he had done during Harry's seventh and last year of Hogwarts…

* * *

It was about late April, when all of the snow was finally melted, and a crisp freshness engulfed the country. Harry had finally broken down, and decided that he needed Ginny Weasley to be his, so they resumed their relationship that had been on hold for nearly a year. When they were on a weekend trip to Hogsmeade, there was an attack on the town. My father had sent a group of Death Eaters to track him down, so they could bring him to Riddle Manor. They hadn't expected Ginny to be with him, so they stunned the couple and took them both to the location. Voldemort was surprised to see her at first, but them he quickly saw the potential of the situation.

With callousness even some of the most faithful Death Eaters were amazed at, my father presented Ginny with a decision: Kill Harry or be killed.

She looked over at Harry, then back at my father. Ginny's eyes filled with tears, and she lowered her head. Harry gave her a confused look that quickly turned to terror as she raised her arm, palm up, for her wand. "Ginny, what are you doing?" he choked out. She lifted her eyes to meet his, and whispered, "I'm sorry Harry. You know that I love you, but I have to make a sacrifice." The Death Eater that was holding her wand, Goyle, handed it back to her. Harry watched in horror as Ginny raised her wand to his heart. "It is all up to you, Harry. Save the world. Maybe we will see each other again soon," she said. With the swift reflexes that she had from being an amazing Chaser, Ginny whipped her wand around, and pointed it at herself. She whispered "Avada Kedavra," and a jet of green light flooded the room. She fell to the floor, dead.

Harry fell to his knees and sobbed over her body, but was interrupted by my father. "So, she sacrificed herself to save you. You seem to have many foolish women willing to die for you, don't you? I think that I should put an end to the horrible fate that you might subject any other females to. I think I should kill you."

Harry growled, and shot up off the ground. He was quite defenseless without his wand, but I grabbed it out of Goyle's hand and tossed it to him. The ruckus that was ensuing at that moment made it possible for me to do it without being noticed. He fought his way out, and Apparated to the school. Yes, I was there the day that Harry's love died. I am ashamed to say that I'm not surprised at my father. He has never been one to value love, or people in love. Nor is Voldemort one to forgive people when they make mistakes. He gave Goyle a few goes with the Cruciatus Curse for giving Ginny back her wand, without making sure she was actually going to kill Harry.

* * *

So there I sat, in Harry Potter's dining room, waiting for the old wizard to begin his explanation to Harry as to why I was in his house.

"Let us start from the beginning," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together in front of him on the table.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Prophesies

Blood Betrayal- Chapter 3: Unexpected Prophesies

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't, even though I wish I did...

A/N: This is a fairly long chapter. I wanted to make sure that I put in all of Olivia's history in one chapter, rather than split into multiple ones. As always, review!

* * *

Dumbledore sat in silence for a few moments before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, there is no good keeping you in the dark Harry. You will probably want to know everything about Olivia, before you are willing to accept her," he said.

"You're damn right I want to know everything! I don't want her here if I can't be positively sure she isn't going to turn around and report back to _daddy_," Harry retorted.

When he said the last word, he made it sound like he thought that I was some Daddy's Girl. Like I had Voldemort wrapped around my little finger, and that I would do anything to please him. Harry didn't realize how wrong he was.

"Harry, like I said before. I don't expect you to trust me. Not yet, anyway. I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for what he has done to you and those you love, and I am trying to, not make up for it, but I'm trying to help you so that you can get rid of him faster. You, of all people, deserve to find peace and happiness. You can only do that once my father is dead. I want to help you do it," I said with all the kindness and compassion I could muster.

This small speech seemed to ease some of Harry's worry, so he relaxed a bit in his seat. He slouched in his chair, a sign that he was letting his guard down, taking himself off the alert. With this tiny gesture of civility, Dumbledore continued with what he was saying.

"Twenty-seven years ago, the same day you were born, Harry, a girl was brought into the world by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The girl is Olivia."

Harry's mouth hung open, and his eyes grew wide. He turned his gaze from Dumbledore to me, and I could see hatred behind the dazzling green. I couldn't tell if it was hatred of me, or of my disgusting parents.

"How can I possibly believe you? Your dad is Lord Voldemort, and your mother is the woman that killed Sirius! _Why_ should I believe you?" Harry shouted at me.

I flinched at his words. I knew how much is godfather meant to him; my father sneered about it every day. I wished there was something I could do to remedy his pain and suffering, but I knew there was not. I was just going to have to prove myself. It was something I was definitely willing to do.

"Harry, you should know that just because someone was raised to believe one thing, doesn't mean that they themselves believe it! Look at Sirius for Merlin's sake! His parents were horrid, pure blood crazy, and he turned out to be an honorable, loving, kind man. Even Draco Malfoy! You yourself have forgiven him for what he has done to you, and he is now one of your best friends! I am just asking for you to give me a chance! Just one chance to prove to you that blood doesn't determine beliefs!" I shouted back.

Harry closed his mouth, and he seemed ashamed of what he had said. "I'm sorry Olivia. It is just that in times like these, it is really difficult for me to trust people. Especially those with parents that are…" he trailed off.

"Parents that are loathsome, foul, evil murderers that should have to learn the hard way about pain and suffering?" I offered. Harry gave me a slight smile. "Yeah. Parents like that."

Dumbledore, who had been silent throughout this part of the conversation, finally decided to continue with his history lesson. My history.

"As I was saying, Olivia here is the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort wanted to have an heir, someone who could take over if he ever were to die. He wanted someone that fully exemplified what his cause was all about, to be the child's mother. Bellatrix fit the bill considerably. Not only was she a faithful Death Eater, she was very beautiful. So, the day you were born, Olivia was also. You two are only three hours apart.

"Olivia grew up with Death Eaters all around her. She has known death from a very young age, just as you yourself have, Harry. However, she was on the other end of the spectrum. The people she was around were not grieving the loss of loved ones, like your friends and family have been. No, they were rejoicing in the torment of others. They had been feeding all of their dark beliefs and practices to Olivia, and she took it to be the way to live. Until she turned seventeen.

"Now, just like the prophesy that Professor Trelawney made about you, Harry, there was another one made about Olivia. Lord Voldemort has no knowledge of it, which is why he has not killed Olivia. On her seventeenth birthday, she was celebrating her engagement to Draco Malfoy, who you know at the time was still in allegiance with Voldemort. She was by herself in Riddle Manor, preparing for the ball that evening. Disguised as her mother, I went to the house. I needed to tell her of a certain prophesy that I overheard Sybill make during our annual meeting. Olivia and I are the only two people who know about this prophesy, so I, we, need you to promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone. Not even Ronald or Hermione. It is vital for her safety. And for yours."

Harry looked at me, stunned. He turned to Dumbledore and nodded his head. Dumbldore then stood and went to the door. He was mumbling various charms and incantations so that we would not be overheard. He then walked back to the table, and with a wave of his hand, his Pensieve appeared.

I knew what the aged man was going to show Harry, and I began to panic. "Professor, is it really necessary to show Harry the whole thing? Couldn't we just tell him the gist of the prophesy?" "I am afraid not, Olivia. I believe it essential for both of you to know it in it's entirety," Dumbledore responded.

Dumbledore brought the tip of his wand to his forehead and as he removed it, a silvery gossamer strand of thought was extracted from his temple. He dropped it delicately into the shallow basin, and prodded the surface of the liquid inside with his wand. Instantly the liquid began to swirl and spin. Steam began to rise out of the Pensieve, and it collected itself into the form of Sybill Trelawney. Slowly, her tiny mouth opened, and she spoke the words which had been running through my mind for ten years.

"_Born on the same day as the Dark Lord's foe, the heir to the dark throne will not accept the life presented to her._

_The Dark Lord's child will renounce her old ways, joining another, whose life's mission it is to destroy him._

_Only together will they be able to kill the man who terrorizes us all, bringing out powers in each other neither knows they have._

_Once the Dark Lord is vanquished, new life will arise from the two who destroyed him._

_This child will become the most powerful magical human ever to walk the face of the earth." _


	4. Chapter 4: Announcements

Blood Betrayal- Chapter 4: Announcements of the Most Unpleasant Kind

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter…I'm just borrowing him for a little while…

A/N: Please. I'm begging you. REVIEW! Thanks!

* * *

It had been about a week since Dumbledore revealed the contents of the prophesy to Harry. I was only going to Headquarters at night, for during the day, I was to play faithful daughter and servant to the Dark Lord. Just being in the same room with him and his minions was enough to sicken me.

"Olivia, come here," Voldemort said, beckoning me to stand by his side. I obeyed, not wanting to anger him. He had been in somewhat high spirits lately, and I wasn't about to be the one who pissed him off.

All around him, his Death Eater followers were standing, so I had to break from the ranks to walk to my father. The Death Eaters that had been standing around me, quickly closed the gap between them. I took my father's offered hand, even though the mere touch of his grotesque skin made me want to vomit. By the way everyone was behaving, Voldemort seemed to have some sort of announcement.

"As we all know, it has been nearly seven years since my daughter's fiancé chose to betray us, and instead, became one of Dumbledore's lapdogs. It is time, then, that she gets married to a _faithful_ Death Eater. So, I have chosen to offer my daughter not to Malfoy junior, but instead to Malfoy senior. Lucius," Voldemort said, requesting Lucius Malfoy to join us in the center of the circle.

I began to feel dizzy. My father was going to make me _his_ wife, knowing that I was terrified of him. I knew what Lucius had done to Narcissa, when he had found out she had helped Draco escape death when Draco switched sides. Lucius had killed her, and told me that he himself would make sure that I had a suitable husband. I guess that he had been planning this since his _separation_ from Narcissa. Everyone thought he had divorced her, and that she fled to live with Draco, wherever he was. But Lucius had told me of his 'sacrifice', possibly to win more favor with my father. It must have worked, since I was now betrothed to the murderer standing next to me.

"Olivia, I believe I will be a more fitting spouse than my muggle-loving offspring," he whispered as he took my right hand and kissed the top of it. The contact made me shiver, not from desire, but from disgust. Lucius took it to be the former, and the thought made him smirk.

The smirk that I loved. The smirk that only his son could replicate. Yes, I stilled loved Draco, but not in the way a woman loves a man. I loved him like a friend. A brother almost. But I hadn't seen him since he left to join the Order of the Phoenix, and I had stopped hearing from him at about the same time. I just wanted to know if he was doing well, but I couldn't possibly owl him; that would be dangerous. This is the reason for my nightly visits to Headquarters. A possible meeting with him.

In the week that I had been there, I hadn't seen Draco at all. I knew he was keeping a low profile, since every Death Eater was out to get him, but I didn't think that he had to hide from the Order as well. My question as to where he was hiding was answered on the seventh evening after my arrival.

I was in the kitchen, reading a book, when all of a sudden, the door to the backyard opened. There was a gush of crisp, cold air, and when I looked up to see the cause of the disturbance, I saw two men standing in the doorway. Harry and Draco.

Harry had gotten used to my being there, but after hearing the prophesy, he was trying to stay as far away from me as possible, while still being polite. But Draco nearly screamed when he said my name.

"Olivia!"

"Draco, it's nice to see you again," I responded, a broad grin on my face.

I stood up, and he practically ran over to where I was standing. He took my small hands in his large ones, and starred into my eyes. How I had missed seeing the icy blue orbs that he possessed. They were what had made me fall for him originally. I liked his silvery blond hair, and his perfectly handsome features, but my heart now belonged to another, to a darker man.

"Liv, Harry told me you were here, and I had to come see you!" Draco said as he let go of my hands, to pull me into one of his loving hugs.

"I'm glad that you came. I have really missed you, Draco," I replied, still in his grasp.

We stood embraced for several more minutes, until a small cough was heard from the doorway to the rest of the house. Harry was nowhere in sight, but Dumbledore entered the room, a somber look on his face.

"Olivia, have you told Draco of you're engagement?" he asked.

I looked over at Draco, whose face lit up. "They are still letting us get married? That is the best thing I've heard since—"

"Draco, I can't marry you," I cut him off.

"Why? What's wrong?" he looked totally confused.

"Draco, my father has offered me to someone else," I said, lowering my head. I didn't want to tell him that I no longer loved him the way he, apparently, still loved me. Not yet, anyway.

A shadow seemed to cross his face, and the sparkle that was in his grey-blue eyes left them. "Who is it?" he asked, a tone of hatred lacing his usually silky voice.

"Draco," I lifted my head, "he is making me marry you're father."


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings Revisited

Blood Betrayal- Chapter 5: Feelings Revisited

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Please review! I would like to know what people think! I tried to make this part as long as possible, and I also want to dedicate it to Maripas, who has been kind enough to review for me on this story. Thanks!

* * *

Draco's jaw dropped. I couldn't really blame him. 

"What do you mean he's making you marry my father?" Draco asked, disbelief and anger in his voice and on his face.

"I mean just that. Voldemort sees you as a blood traitor, and so now, you are 'unfit' to marry me. So, he has pawned me off to your father," I replied, tears forming in my eyes, threatening to fall.

Draco cupped my cheek in his hand, and said, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise that you won't be subjected to my father's tyranny. Not with me here to protect you."

"Thanks, Draco." I let out a huge sigh and continued. "I don't know how I made it out of there without you for so long. It has been far too long since I have seen your face. I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you too. It has been far too long since I have felt you in my arms. I don't know how, but I will make sure that you are safe."

I smiled, and we were left in a comfortable silence. I sat back down, and Draco took the seat nearest me, never letting go of my hand. Dumbledore left us to go and talk with Harry. I might not love Draco romantically anymore, but it felt good to have someone close to me who know exactly how bad home life was. And he managed to leave it behind, and make new friends, make a new home, make a new _life_ away from it all. I respected him for that, but I was also fearful for him; Death Eaters were on the hunt for blood. Draco's blood. And he knew it.

"Draco?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Liv?" he replied.

"Are you scared? I mean, every Death Eater is after you. How do you deal with the everyday things of being an Auror, and still be able to hide well enough that they can't find you?"

I was hoping that he would answer my question, and I wasn't disappointed.

"Well, of course I'm scared; everyone is. I just do my job, then I go home. I live near here, so I am close to Harry and other Order members. Dumbledore is my secret keeper, so my house is totally safe. They protect me, as I do for them. We are a big family, and without them watching out for me, I don't know if I would still be here," he finished.

I was happy to hear that he had made his house Unplottable, but I knew that even that knowledge wasn't going to stop me from worrying about him.

"So, how have you been dealing with living in the Darkness without me?" he asked.

I laughed at his use of the nickname. Ever since we both realized that we didn't want to turn into our fathers, we had called our homes the 'Darkness'. Dark magic all around us, dark people following orders, dark blood being spilt had allowed us the title. We both decided that the life presented to us, although the power sounded good, wasn't how we wanted to live. We wanted to _change_ the world through good; not rule the world through evil.

"Well, it has been hard, I'll admit. Every time someone mentioned your name, I felt a pain in my heart. You had been my best friend. My only friend, really. I missed being able to talk to you. Crabbe and Goyle were never very good at conversation, as you well know. And after Pansy was killed, I never had anyone to talk to. But, I just lived everyday hoping that you were safe, wherever you were, and that I would get to see you before the Final Battle," I managed to say, before the tears that were building in my eyes flowed free.

Draco wiped them away with his thumb, and I, unconsciously, nuzzled my face in his palm. It had been so long, seven years in fact, since I had any real human contact. I craved the feeling of warm skin on mine, of soft lips touching my mouth, of anything that would be able to show me the love that was absent in my life. My mother loved me as much as someone without a heart could, and my father, well, he was the Dark Lord. He loved no one except himself.

Draco seemed pleased with my reaction, and he let go of my hand so he could have both hands on my cheeks. He leaned forward and crashed his lips on mine. I had been shocked at first, then I completely melted at the sudden show of affection. My oversensitive lips tingled at the mere touch of his. My arms seemed to be out of my control as they made their way around his neck. My legs were also moving of their own volition, and without breaking the kiss, I stood up, and sat back down on his lap, my legs on either side of him. Running my fingers through his hair, I deepened the kiss that had been long overdue.

After several minutes we finally surfaced. I looked into his eyes, and saw everything that I thought would have long ago died away. I saw passion, desire, and the most present emotion I saw was love. I could feel my dormant feelings for the man in front of me begin to stir once more. Was this just because of my long deprivation form loving contact, or was it something more? Did I only love him as a brother, or was it just that not being able to see him or talk to him had closed that part of my heart, and I mistook it for familial love? I couldn't be sure, but I wasn't going to let out time together get ruined because I was confused.

I placed my forehead on his, and he smiled. "I have missed you so much Olivia. I am glad that you are here now, though," he whispered.

"Me too. I'm glad that I finally found the courage to leave my father. I have to go back soon, though," I responded, equally as quite as he had spoken.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes darkened. He let out a sigh, and spoke about something I had no idea he any knowledge of. "I hate this prophesy. Harry doesn't deserve you."


	6. Chapter 6: Children's Voices

Blood Betrayal- Chapter 6: Children's Voices and Wedding Dates

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would love to, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything. I am merely borrowing them, and twisting it a bit to my own desire.

A/N: Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, and even those of you who read, but don't review. It is a great privilege to have people read my work, and I would just like to thank you. I would still like any and all feedback that you can come up with, so please review if you can. I don't even care if you leave anonymous reviews. Anything is welcome. I am also going to try and make these chapters as long as I possibly can, but it is really hard! Anyway, thanks for reading my story. This is by far my favorite that I have ever written, and I am extremely proud of it.

* * *

"The date of your marriage has been set, my dear," my mother's voice came filtering into my private chambers.

Without invitation, she opened the door to my sitting room and strode over to where I was lying, reading a book supposedly about the Dark Arts. I never really read them; I always put an illusionment charm on my Dark Arts books, so I could read something more pleasant. No one except Voldemort would ever be able to detect the magic on the books in my possession, but he never visits me anyway. He is always in his study or out on killing sprees. I don't think he sleeps in his bedroom. I don't even think he cares enough about me to search my room, for that matter.

I looked up from my reading, and my eyes met my mother's cold dark ones. She somehow looked out of place, like she was uncomfortable in my light room. She had always been more at home in the dark. Bellatrix's room was underground, in a dungeon of sorts, where she hid from all of the light of daytime. I think being in Azkaban for years had caused her to fear brightness.

She was wearing Death Eater robes, and I had to wonder if she ever took them off. Whenever I would see her, she would be wearing them, either hood up, or hood down. It didn't matter what time of day it was, she always had them. Now, she clung onto them like a safety blanket, shielding her pale skin from the warmth and light that was flooding my chambers from all of the windows.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked as politely as I could.

I had heard her perfectly well, but I always liked pushing her buttons. We both knew she could never do anything about it, because I was, after all, the heir to the Dark Lord's throne. I had higher status than she, as my mother, did. However, she did have a temper, and it flared up rather quickly. Her emotions were like a light you could turn on and off at will. One moment, she was completely placid, totally calm and kind. The next moment she could be cold, cruel, and harsh.

"You heard me the first time," she snapped.

She glared at me and the slight grin that was on my face, and then she calmed down.

"You will be shopping for dress robes today. So I would like for you to look as presentable as possible. Lucius has asked that you pick something in dark green or silver. The house elves will help you get ready," she said, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Mother, you didn't tell me when the wedding will be," I reminded her.

I was dreading the answer. I didn't want to marry Lucius, not only because I completely despised the man, but also because I had rekindled my romance with his son. Every night since our reuniting, I had spent with Draco. Just like when we were younger, we could talk for hours discussing things like politics or our feelings toward each other, or we could just sit by the fire and say nothing, comfortable in the other's presence. I felt like being with him was completely right, and that I could love him forever. Then, a slight twinge of guilt would creep in on my happiness, and I would remember Harry. We were bound by the prophesy, and I knew that one day, I would have to make a choice: Harry or Draco.

However, my choice was becoming easier as the days wore on. Harry would hardly speak to me, and when he would be in the same room as I was, I had a feeling it was because of the other people that were with me. He would constantly give me dark looks that were hard to read. I tried to use Legilimency, but it seemed that Harry had finally learned how to close his mind from outside interference. Whenever I was near Harry, Draco was also with me, so I didn't feel alone in his presence.

"Olivia!" my mother screamed at me.

I shook my head, bringing myself out of my reverie. The look on her face made it plain that I had begun to retreat into my mind, and my thoughts. She always hated it when I paid more attention to my thoughts than to her. She was selfish like that.

"I'm sorry, mother. I was just pondering all of the preparations that need to be done for the wedding," I said, and as I did, I used Occulmency to prevent her from knowing what I was really thinking.

"Oh. Well, I answered you three times. You really need to pay more attention when people speak to you. You will be married on December 21st. The night of the winter solstice. Your father is going to be the Bonder," Bellatrix explained.

"Bonder? What do we need a Bonder for?" I asked.

An evil grin crossed my mother's lips, and instantly, I knew what Voldemort was planning for my marriage. I couldn't believe it. It was too cruel to fathom. I must have had a look of horror on my face, because when I looked up at Bellatrix, she threw her head back in laughter. She knew that I now realized what this meant for me, and she knew that I, in my independent nature, wasn't going to find living in that state easy.

That evening, I slipped out of the mansion and Apparated to Harry's block on Grimmauld place. I needed to speak with everyone. The situation was now critical. I had little less than a month until the wedding, and I needed to make sure that Harry had all of the information he would require of me before then.

I gave the secret knock, and almost at once, the door flew open. Harry stood in the doorway, with surprisingly, a pleased look on his face. "Olivia, come on in! It is too cold for you to be standing out there," he said, guiding me inside with an outstretched arm. "Thank you, Harry," I said, giving him a small smile, and passing him as I entered.

When I got into the drawing room, I saw Draco and Ron playing Wizard's Chess each with a child on a knee. "Where should we move this piece to, Daddy?" the child on Ron's knee asked his father. "Well, Artie. Where do _you_ think we should put it?" Ron responded, giving his son an affectionate look. Artie's face contorted into one of pure concentration, and he said "Knight to H-3!" Instantly, the piece moved, and there was a squeal of delight from the small girl on Draco's lap. "Oh, Uncle Drackie! He moved it there! He moved it there! Queen to H-3!" The piece moved to the correct location, and the queen tapped the knight on the shoulder. The knight glanced up imploringly at Ron, who looked at his daughter in disbelief. The knight stepped off the board dejectedly, and Draco smirked at the downtrodden game piece. "I believe that is a checkmate," he said, giving the girl a high-five. "Good game, mate. Great job today, Artie," Draco said. "Yes, good job Artie. Congratulations Ginerva. You played spectacularly," Ron said.

I was watching the scene from the doorway, leaning on the frame of the entrance. "You all did marvelously," I stated. Everyone looked up at me, and the two children's faces brightened. They both ran to me, their arms outstretched. I welcomed them, enveloping them both in a warm hug. "Aunt Olivia!" Ginerva said excitedly. She was completely adorable. Her long red hair was the exact shade of her father's, but her eyes were the deep color of chocolate like her mother's. Artie, or more properly Arthur, had a mop of curly brown hair, with brilliant blue eyes. They were about five years old, and they were the cutest things I had ever seen.

"Artie, Ginerva! Give Aunt Olivia some air!" I heard Hermione say from behind me. The two children looked up at their mother sheepishly, and pulled away from me. I stood up, and I smiled affectionately at them. "Go upstairs you two. It's time for bed," Hermione continued. Her words were met with heavy sighing, mostly from Ron. He loved spending time with his kids, and I had to say, he was a great dad.

The kids said their goodnights, and I went up to Draco, planting a hungry kiss on his waiting lips. "I've missed you," he said in a husky, lust-filled voice. "I saw you yesterday," I said, in the same tone. "I know, but I still missed you," he said, drawing my body closer to his. There was a small cough, and I turned my head to see Harry with the same dark look on his face.

There was no use putting off the inevitable, so I pulled myself away from Draco, and cleared my throat. "I have some bad news." Everyone sat on the couch, waiting for me to drop the bomb.

"Well, it seems that our search for the last Horcrux is going to have to be sped up. I only have little less than one month, then I will no longer be any use to you all; particularly you, Harry."

"Why? What happened?" Draco asked, concern filling his voice and eyes.

"Well, it seems that my wedding to Draco's father is going to be on the winter solstice," I sighed, looking at the people around me.

"Well, that shouldn't stop you from helping us. What would make you stop?" Ron asked me, matching Draco's tone.

"This. It isn't a real wedding. My father is binding me to Lucius. He is forcing us into an Unbreakable Vow."

As I said it, I watched everyone's faces turn from concern to horror, then to anger. The only one who looked angrier than Draco was Harry.


End file.
